1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for insertion in a gas line to cause a swirling action in the gas passing therethrough.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a gas economizer formed in the male section of a pipe union and providing a plurality of spirally extending internal fins in the male portion of the union to produce a swirling action in the gas passing therethrough.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a simple structure for insertion in the gas service line to produce a swirling action in the gas passing therethrough.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.